corn_skyfandomcom-20200215-history
Corn Sky Wiki
Welcome to the Corn Sky Wiki Welcome to the Corn Sky wiki, the site all about my Penguin Corn Sky from the virtual world of Club Penguin. I will create some wacky or weird pages on the wiki. Some pages on the wiki will be unrelated to Club Penguin for example: Mickey and Bosko. Whenever I sometimes make a weird page, I also call the page a weird name. Rory is the mascot for this wiki. He will help me find spelling and gramming errors on the wiki. Please read the Policy page for the list of rules on this wiki. I am also trying to work on making the Corn Sky Wiki more better with more pages, photos, polls, etc. There are a total of 97 pages to edit. One more thing, Have fun editing! Puffleexperts (talk) 01:32, September 17, 2013 Puffleexperts (talk) 01:32, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Puffleexperts ''- (The Corn Sky Wiki is rated PG. Parental guidance maybe needed for some videos or images). See Rating. '' Pages This is a list of pages on the wiki. This is more easier than searching all over the wiki. If I create more pages, I will add more page links below. Just click on the page link to go there. This page is the homepage of the wiki, as seen above saying "home". This wiki will be very generous and kind to show you to other websites and wiki pages. Corn Sky Wiki, Corn Sky, Corny, Corn Pops, Rating, Protests, Froot Loops, Rice Krispies, Mini-Wheats, Spongebob Squarepants, Corn Sky Tracker, Greenflake, My Penguin, Mascots, Penguin, Puffle, Mellow, Funnyface, Fun Trivia, Golden Puffle, Tartans, Legend, Treasure Me!, Recycle Plz, Usernames, Club Penguin Island, My Roads, Grumpypuffle, Rory, Online Info, Angelina, Bailee, Lolz, Dubstep, Pinkie, Blossom, Romantic, Puffleman, Jose, Kipper, Favorite, Lols, Club Penguin, Igloo, Mood, Randomless-ness, Raisin Bran, Cocoa Krispies, Frosted Flakes, Apple Jacks, Cinnamon Jacks, Diary of a Wimpy Kid, Spring and Maple, Walt Disney, Mickey and Bosko, Crispix Cereal, Honey Smacks, Kellogg's, Streets, What is this, Rabbids Invasion, Movie Studios, Immo, Other Accounts, Corn Flakes, Special K, INCORRECT KICK!, Cookie Crisp, Golden Grahams, General Mills, Honey Nut Cheerios, Frosted Cheerios, Trix, Lucky Charms, My Trio Trips, Cocoa Puffs, Cheerios, Photo of the day, Daily Polls, Cinnamon Toast Crunch, Sour Punch and Sour Patch, Live Puffles, Funny Photos, Food and Drinking, Cereal Packs, Cereal, Sep 11, Herbert P. Bear Esquire, Thursday, Special Surprise, Curious George, Max and Ruby, Tanner and Kane, The Happy Harmonied, Reese's Puffs, Future wiki, Krave Cereal, Ammaro, Did I?, Reporting, Pookie. Special Pages Photo of the day, Corn Sky Tracker, Online Info, Usernames, Daily Polls, Special Surprise, INCORRECT KICK!, Corn Sky, Future wiki. Latest activity External Links These are all the external links on the wiki. Note: not all of them will be added from specific pages. Wikia's official site and my other created wikis are included below. Clubpenguin.com Poptropica.com Frootloops.com Applejacks.com Piratesonline.com Moviestarplanet.com Nick.com Pbskids.org Wikia.com happy-harmonies.wikia.com/. Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring on Wikia's Video Library. Poll: The poll will update every Thursday at 6:30 PM ET / 5:30 PM CT. Weekly Poll What is your favorite type of candy? Reese's Snickers Twix Other Category:Browse Category:Community Category:Content Category:Infobox templates Category:Blog posts Category:Template documentation Category:Article management templates Category:General wiki templates Category:Organization Category:Site administration Category:Image wiki templates Category:Watercooler Category:Videos Category:Old VS New Category:Templates Category:Forums Category:Category templates Category:Help Category:Help desk Category:Hidden categories Category:Files Category:Images Category:Site maintenance Category:Chat Category:Images